Blog użytkownika:Hedzia/Underneath it all is me-Rozdział 1
Tak więc, fanfik nazywa się "Underneath it all is me" czyli "Pod tym wszystkim jestem ja", ma nazwę angielską, ponieważ... cóż... po polsku brzmi to trochę głupio xD. Dziękuję Edielle i Noxto10 za komentarze ;d. Prolog ''-Hello! -Usłyszałam i podskoczyłam ze zdziwienia.'' ''-Co? Kim jesteś? -Spytałam.'' Podniosłam wzrok i dopiero teraz go zauważyłam. ''-Fire Flame?! -Spytałam zdziwiona.'' ''-A któż inny, droga kuzynko. -Odparł spokojnie. '' ''Rzucił się na mnie. '' ''-Nie!! -Wrzasnęłam ze łzami w oczach. '' '-NIE! -Wrzasnęła Luna podrywając się z łóżka. ' Celestia wbiegła do komnaty swojej siostry. '-Luno? Nic Ci nie jest? -Spytała.' '-Nie, po prostu miałam koszmar. -Odparła z westchnięciem. -Śniło mi się, że do Equestrii wraca Fire Flame i...' Celestia pokręciła głową. '-On nie wróci. Na pewno. -Powiedziała.' '-Taa... Nie wróci, nie wróci... przecież to prawie.. znaczy to jest niemożliwe. Takk... -Powiedziała Luna chichocząc ze stresu.' Celestia przyjęła to jako 'On tu na pewno nie wróci' i wyszła z komnaty siostry. Ale to mijało się z prawdą. Luna miała obawy, że wróci. Nawet się go bała. "Boję się własnego kuzyna! Powinnam się ogarnąć"-Pomyślała. ... '-Nie powinienem mieć tytuł Odważny Rycerz Spike? Albo... Piękny Książę Spike? -Pytał się Spike-Wystarczy, że wyczarujesz mi te wąsy! Będą pasować idealnie do mojego tytułu. -Spike zanurzył łyżkę w lodzie.' '-Spike-Zachichotała Twilight-Mówiłam Ci, że nie jesteś księciem ani rycerzem. -Magią zanurzyła swoją łyżkę w lodzie i biorąc kawałek, wepchnęła ją do ust.' '-Ale Twilight! -Poderwał się Spike. Puchar, w którym był lód spadł na ziemię i się rozbił, a lód zaczął topnieć. -Rarity będzie zachwycona jak dorobisz mi przynajmniej te wąsy!' Twilight już chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy do jadalni wbiegł strażnik. '-Księżniczko! -Zawołał kłaniając się. -Są wieści, że jakiś ogier... ogier alicorn napadł dom Flitter i Cloudchaser. ' '-Alicorn? -Zdziwiła się Twilight. ' '-Tak, dokładnie, księżniczko. Przedstawił się jako Fire Flame.' '-Hm... -Zastanowiła się Twilight. -Dziękuję za informację, porozmawiam z księżniczką Celestią.' '-Dobrze, Wasza Wysokość. -Ukłonił się wyszedł.' '-Alicorn, który napada dom? To zadanie dla Wielkiego Rycerza Spike! -Powiedział z triumfalną miną ' '-Spike, to nie są żarty! -Powiedziała Twilight zjadając ostatni kawałek loda. -Trzeba napisać do księżniczki Celestii! Już Spike, wyciągaj pióro!' '-Dobrze, Twilight, nie gorączkuj się tak. -Powiedział Spike i zanurzył pióro w atramencie. -Dyktuj.' Twilight podyktowała list. '-Wyślij. -Powiedziała.' Spike zaczął dmuchać w papier. '-Ym... Twilight, bo... -Zaczął z krzywą miną. -Dużo czasu minęło, kiedy wysyłałem ostatni list i... chyba wyszedł z wprawy. ' '-Słucham!? -Spytała podnosząc brwi. -No cóż, trudno. Chodź, jedziemy pociągiem do Canterlotu.' '-Wiesz, ja może zostanę tutaj. Powymieniam się kartami z Big Mackiem. -Uśmiechnął się.' '-Jak chcesz. -Powiedziała Twilight, zarzuciła torbę na grzbiet i wyszła z zamku.' 'Co tak pusto na tych ulicach?" -Zdziwiła się. Faktycznie, na ulicy nie widać było widać żadnego kucyka. ''' '''Nagle Twilight zabłądziła. "Niemożliwe! Tutaj nie byłam nigdy" -Pomyślała. Szła koło jakiś opuszczonych domów. Kiedy już myślała, że wie gdzie jest, że zaraz wyjdzie z tej dziwnej okolicy, ktoś chwycił ją za ramię i przewrócił na grzbiet.... DAM DAM DAM!!! XDDD Kim naprawdę jest Fire Flam? Czy Twilight ktoś porwał? Na te wszystkie pytania znajdziecie odpowiedź w następnym rozdziale ;). Komentujcie :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach